


Sweeter Than Your Favourite Parfait

by hinagiku27



Category: Gintama
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gintoki-Centric, M/M, Post-Canon, This basically my random self-indulgent orz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinagiku27/pseuds/hinagiku27
Summary: He fought with four other warriors who have absurd characters in the wartime. His life now orbiting around a glasses cherry boy, a black hole stomach Yato, and an unbending old lady features her loyal Amanto cat. Sakata Gintoki is used to the uniqueness of people near him. He himself did not dismiss the fact that sometimes he also acts differently with how normal adult behaves. However, in spite all of that there is one question regarding someone he’s currently in a relationship with that he denied but somehow already know the answer. The question is: Why Hijikata Toshirou is so adorable?
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Sweeter Than Your Favourite Parfait

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time back to post in here after years inactive for any content making. I know I'm rusty and may have not enough capacity to write but I couldn't help to feel excited. Ginhiji/Hijigin tagged fic already passed 1k again yay! As far as I know, it’s number reached its peaks in 2017 and down the hill later on:') So I'm happy when found a lot of people still linger here and love this couple. Thank you, I wish you all have great days ahead. Stay safe! Anyway, this fic is no beta we die like Mitsuba /sob/ so sorry for mistake ahead.

The name is Hijikata Toshirou. When you heard it you wouldn't associate that vice commander of Shinsengumi with something which makes you warm & fuzzy inside, right? Please elaborate for Gintoki. One of an unexpected idea that haunting and denied by Sakata Gintoki is: Why Hijikata Toshirou is so adorable? Nope. Hijikata doesn't have inspiring cheerful expression neither he has kawaii fashion taste or something, damn that tax thief is a charmer with his way. 

~

“Hey look, that’s Shinsengumi!”

“Ah yeah, those people. If I’m not wrong, they disbanded years ago and after the war thing with Amanto they are back existing in Edo.”

Raising his eyebrows a little, Gintoki turns his attention from the fresh dango to two teenagers who are sitting and chatting not far from him.

“When I grow up, I think I’ll join them”

The smaller boy looked surprised and saw his friend in dismay. “You what? That’s impossible Hiro! You’re reckless and too emotional to join such a formidable police squad”

Snorting because of his friend respond Hiro retorted “Nah.. I think I’ll adjust well with them. Besides look at my style. I have a good-looking face and athletic body so naturally, I do have potential you see.”

“Actually,,, that’s the most two impossible points that you could achieve” The other boy gets a sudden jerk and positioned himself to avoid a punch from Hiro.

“Said again you—"

The two teenagers continue to banter while Gintoki took a glance to Shinsengumi group that on patrol. His significant other is not there. _Cool, handsome, and have a nice body huh_. Said Gintoki inner monologue. Oh dear, If those boys understand more about most of Shinsengumi members true colour. They might be shocked. He irresistibly let a smirk slip on his lip when his mind wanders to a specific officer.

-

Considering his work as a policeman, the sharp blue eyes man image goes for composed & strict figure. Unfortunately (or fortunately), Hijikata surrounded by crackheads. Let’s make a list for it. A vigorous gorilla stalker leader, checked. A sadist lethargic comrade, checked. An oblivious Anpan lover, checked. The list continues and those people mostly did something that can lead an uproar in the middle of Kabukicho. In that dire situation, the vice commander will desperately try to fix it and if he’s on the spot, Gintoki (being a sadist) inevitably join in some fiasco with secret intention to bully him. Hijikata often frustrated, he (really!) tries his best to be a role model officer but end up flustered. Albeit sometimes, Hijikata also carried away by the chaos around him and went to ‘let’s party’ mode. It’s so interesting to saw a person who usually collected lose his grip and act more relaxed. Gintoki thought, why a loser act like that captivated him.

~

_Slurp_

…..

_Gulp gulp_

_….._

“Oba-san, another bowl of rice please.” After the restaurant owner took the empty bowl, Hijikata turned to the man beside him who just do nothing besides stare back at him. “What’s it perm head? You okay?”

“Ah, yeah nothing. I’m good.” Gintoki averts his eyes and tries looking back focus to finished his lunch. _Oioi you gotta be kidding. Nobody deserved the sickness after taste that infamous Hijikata special. How on earth even he’s still feeling so well after taste that amount of Mayo.. Just that one time I eat the cursed thing, goddess of luck still like me after all._ Stated Gintoki.

-

Now we talk about his addiction to mayonnaise. Truthfully Gintoki doesn't care for someone meal preference but heck Gintoki feels that Hijikata should tone down with affection for that thick condiment. Mayonnaise is not going well with all kind of food and drink, why that simple human logic is too difficult to understand by said man. Hijikata, being him, think that everyone must be love Mayonnaise too. It’s not one or two times he's found happily offerings Mayonnaise to his surrounding (include to animals duh). Cue for internally crying Gintoki, he’s not sure if his boyfriend has a stupid or ridiculously innocent mind. Gintoki wonder, with all of his tolerance for Hijikata affection toward Mayonaisse, maybe he is a simp.

~

“Oiii.. Sadaharu, don’t roam too far. I wouldn't wash you if you get dirty.”

“Let him be, that’s what a dog normally does when he’s on walking time. Besides, it’s like you are the one who usually cleans him. You don't do it, aren't you? I bet China is the one who does it.”

“Don’t underestimate me you jerk. Gin-san is poor, not heartless, I take care of everyone around me well and they admiring me.”

Hijikata inevitably snorted when getting the response “Sorry to disappoint you, in case of thata giant dog I think he likes me more. He never bites my head and behaves in front of me”

“No way you just boasting!”

“I’m not.” Hijikata waves his hand. Unexpected by Gintoki, Sadaharu who at first busy playing near the river bouncing back immediately to them. The giant dog needs around 5 steeps to reach Gintoki and Hijikata who peacefully sit in the riverside area. And after he reaches them, Sadaharu wagging his tail and embrace Hijikata fondly.

Gape a little Gintoki protest “eh why??”

“Sadaharu is the goat, Yorozuya. You as the main character wouldn’t reach this point without this good boy.” Hijikata understands well what has to be done to push some button within Gintoki. In this rare and calm time between them, teasing the man who considers hero to Edo is one thing that Hijikata pleasured to do. Not that he would admit it out of loud.

-

Ah yeah speak about animals, only several people who know about it: Hijikata has soft spot for animals... and kids. It was surprising for Gintoki at first, nonetheless now it becomes a moment that Gintoki would expect to come. Onetime (without Hijikata knowledge) Gintoki witnesses him wordlessly tend several kittens, at that time he went to a secluded part of a park in the middle of the city where a box occupied with stray young cats. For one-month Hijikata routinely went there (no, Gintoki not stalking or rote learning a certain demon vice commander schedule), at least until those kittens mature enough to roaming around. As for kids, many times Hijikata secretly buying Kagura and Shinpachi stuff that make them excited. It's pretty easy for Gintoki to guess how come suddenly Patsuan gets Otsu VIP ticket concert or how Kagura gets a new Yukata in their last Matsuri. Hijikata also good dealing with random brats while he's working. He's magically become some child favourite cops although he’s not giving friendly expression. Gintoki pondered how Hijikata charms weirdly working to them. 

~

“Kay that’s enough Mr Policeman” Gintoki gets up, he tried to stop his drinking buddy.

“Mmm c’mon, I can still take few glasses again.” Hijikata Toshirou is a man who never said something pretty please cherry on top like that in a normal situation. Gintoki understands he should take his boyfriend back to the barrack.

“Nope. Whilst I’m the bum character here I pretty much understand you still have to work tomorrow and can’t be waste today so now let’s go back Oogushi-kun.”

The other male just keeps silent and stared at Gintoki, although his pupils seemed dilated Hijikata eyes still sharp. Hijikata touched a glass of sake in front him, the glass rim kissing his lips. “Say Yorozuya, is that the way you do when you want to woo people?” Gintoki interpreted the other smile as seductive one, he should know better. A drunk Hijikata also means a 'dangerous' Hijikata.

-

Coming from years of interacting (mostly bickering & teasing) with Gintoki himself, it is revealed that Hijikata possesses a silly, whimsical sense of humour despite his initial image as a professional and dignified man. In the middle of their drinking session, Gintoki loves it when the tense frown between Hijikata eyebrow disappear. Hijikata contented face is something to behold. His eyes will turn like a crescent, a flush creeps across his cheeks, his body rocks slowly and then a peal of laughter emitted from his beautiful lip. Truth to be told, Gintoki found comfort in the other male peaceful state. Yes finally admitting, Gintoki is so whipped. 

~

In their serene moments when Hijikata not realizing Gintoki conscious for what he did, Gintoki often found himself being held by the v-shaped bangs officer when he had a nightmare. Sometimes he will also found their fingers intertwined in the morning or the other time Hijikata instinctively ruffled Gintoki hair when the latter man comes and take a nap in Shinsengumi barrack, Gintoki does cherish the moments. The Yoruzuya understand, there's the time when their demon comes and haunted them for what they have done. He’s no stranger to sadness, even so if that happened with other people around him that he cares for, Gintoki will give his all to make sure they safe and sound. Since Hijikata is so similar to him in many ways Gintoki knows that the Mayonnaise lover would do the same for him. Hijikata is an attractive person who already has a stable income and a good career. To think that he wanted to be together with a former war criminal and almost broken person like him, Gintoki sometimes questioning how he deserved such luxury. As time goes by Gintoki learn and familiarize himself with how Hijikata acts around him, that man is outwardly though with a tender heart. What makes it a little silly, Hijikata is oblivious if he frequently showers other people with his care and loving attitude. That is another endearing side of him.

Despite many times questioning how exactly this thorny beloved of him being spectacularly cute in so modest way (Hijikata will always deny when someone called out for it), Gintoki certain for one thing: he loves Hijikata Toshirou. That realization comes after many series of unfortunate event including denial phase, awkward moments, and misunderstood. Gintoki doesn’t regret whatever happened in both of their past and treasured his current relationship. Gintoki language of love is not words of affirmation, but he will make sure Hijikata understand his feeling toward him. 

This certain evening when they have the opportunity to spend the night together, Gintoki decided to put forward for what’s in his mind to his partner. Seeing the other male have steady breath but with an idle position on the other side of futon, Gintoki know he does not fall asleep yet.

"Hijiiikataa-kun~”

Hijikata not answering the call. Still, he’s rolling his body and facing Gintoki with eyes closing. He understands what he will do might end cringe or sound cheap still, Gintoki gathers his courage to express himself.

“Nothing important. I just want to say it,, err you are the s-swweetest" He stuttered at the end of that sentence, embarrassed. The expected scold or punch are not coming which made Gintoki surprised. Instead, come an unusual answer.

“You think so…”

Now Hijikata turned back again to his first position, Gintoki can’t see his face but that ears turned into a perfect red. Gintoki grateful that Hijikata got easily widened blood vessels, he has such a good blushing skill. Silent engulfing them for several seconds, and Gintoki almost thought that’s that, it’s time to sleep for them when suddenly he heard Hijikata talk again albeit not too loudly.

“Is it sweeter than your favourite parfait?”

“H-huh?” _Did he just tease me?_ Gintoki blinked. Clueless.

Without elaborating the other man continues “To become that kind of nice guy. I never consider myself, but if you say so... thanks, Gin.”

He’s too excited with how things escalated so Gintoki jumped to another futon to embrace Hijikata and with loud voice pointed out “Oh dear Toshi my sweetheart!!”

The silver-haired samurai pushed his luck. Before succeeding hugged his mate, Gintoki went to dreamland because a certain someone successfully knocked him out.

**Author's Note:**

> I initially write this drabble for Ginhijiweek day 7 on May but things happened in real life so yeah... I wish I have the confidence to complete the rest of the prompt that I drafted. Someday perhaps.


End file.
